


Kid's Corner

by whitebeltwriter



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity has good friends now!, Hexsquad forever, there's maybe a tiny drop of plot, this is literally nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitebeltwriter/pseuds/whitebeltwriter
Summary: Amity agrees to let Luz help her read to the kids at the library.That's it. That's the fic.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 153





	Kid's Corner

Amity made it a point to read for the kids every chance she got, sometimes volunteering three or four times a week. It had started as an extra credit project for one of her teachers, but had long since blossomed into a genuine pleasure for the young witchling.

Seeing such young faces gazing at her intently as she told story after story; there was nothing quite like it.

It was calming.

It was  _ fun. _

And best of all, all that was ever expected of her was to choose fun stories to read to an easy-to-please audience. She didn’t have to be perfect. She just had to be her.

So when she  _ finally _ agreed to let Luz read a book to the kid’s with her, she was understandably a little nervous. She lo-trusted! She  _ trusted _ Luz, but the girl had a tendency to... cause things to get a bit out of hand.

Luz may have sensed her misgivings, so she asked if they could do a story during one of their “club meetings” both as a trial run, and to familiarize Luz with Boiling Isles’ stories that she’d never heard of before.

They practiced for a week, trying out different stories and finding out who did which parts best. The two even had a blast comparing and contrasting fables from each of their worlds, Luz promising to ask Owlbert to bring a copy of Grimm’s Fairy Tales back from the Human Realm the next time he had the chance.

They did have a  _ tiny _ argument on what story to do first for the kids. Amity had had to put her foot down against reading them “The Good Witch Azura; Volume One”.

“But it’s  _ Azura, _ Amity!”

“They’re  _ five _ , Luz; I’m pretty sure it would go straight over their heads.”

It went back and forth for a bit, but eventually they settled on a choice, and had their debut– ironically enough –with “Otabin”, of all things.

It was a  _ resounding _ success.

With Amity reading as Otabin, and Luz doing all of the other parts (the girl had a gift for accents), the story came to life like never before.

Except for the one time when it  _ really did _ and nearly sewed them both into a book for all eternity; but they try not to think about it too much.

The kids  _ adored _ the duo and even convinced them to do  _ two _ encores before time was up for the day.

“Miss Luz” soon became a common fixture at Amity’s side during storytime, especially on Saturday afternoons when Eda allowed Luz to take a break from helping her with the stand.

The kids– and Amity –had so much fun with multiple readers that for a story with three main characters Luz and Amity asked if Willow could join them after the plant witchling had discovered them during one of their shows. Willow agreed, after she finally stop squeeing over how cute they had looked with the kids.

Gus joined soon afterwards and their shows grew to a whole other level. The young illusionist full on created stages with tiny versions of the characters for them to voice like puppets at a play.

It was wild, chaotic and they got scolded by the librarians several times for occasionally being too loud.

And Amity had  _ never _ been happier.


End file.
